Overflowing Sense of Elegance
by VersStories
Summary: A place for all my super short stories about these 2 dorks. The title is completely irrelevant. M for suggestive stuff in some chapters.
1. No Offense

"Mornin', cutie," Alfred mumbled as he took a sip from a cup of coffee. "Barely morning, but it's still morning!"

Arthur groaned in response, rubbing his eyes after walking into the bright light of the kitchen. He might have gotten a _little_ drunk last night, and the hangover caused him to sleep in. Otherwise,_ he_ would be the one already awake and drinking tea, not coffee, as Alfred finally dragged himself out of bed after noon to get something to eat.

"Don't call me cute, you bastard. I'm not some lil' girl." The Englishman slowly made his way over to the cabinet where his vast assortment of tea and tea cups were held.

With a laugh, Alfred sidled up behind his lover and said, "I'll never understand you, dude. No matter what, you get all pissy if I call you something like 'cute' or 'adorable.' But when we're in bed, you _love_ being called all sorts of naughty things that should be _way_ more offensive to a guy than 'cute.'"

At that (unfortunately true) statement, Arthur stopped what he was doing and spun to face the American. "Those are completely different matters.. !"

Smiling, Alfred shook his head. "I don't think so. I mean, seriously, what do you think is truly more offensive? Being called 'cute' or a 'dirty fucking whore'?"

".. Shut the fuck up and go drink your coffee."

"Sure thing, sweetheart."


	2. Dirty Talk

College AU

* * *

Without breaking their kiss, Alfred Jones wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's waist and dragged him in through the door of his apartment, slamming it shut and locking it with his free hand.

Arthur was able to break away for only a split second before Alfred grabbed his shoulders and pushed him against the wall. There was a moment of silence as the taller blond eyed him hungrily, panting to try and catch his breath, as well.

"You're so damn sexy," Al said in a low whisper, letting go of his shoulders to instead slide his hands down Arthur's sides. "Talk to me, baby. Tell me what you want me to do. Let me hear that gorgeous accent of yours."

A pretty common request that the Brit heard from his boyfriend.

With a smirk, he ran his hands through the American's soft, messy hair and gently pulled him closer.

"You want to hear something dirty, do you..?" he asked.

"_God_, yes..." Alfred whined, gripping at the shorter boy's clothing and waiting expectantly.

"Well, your apartment is absolutely _horrible_. Clean this place up or there's _no way in hell_ that I'm fucking you in here."


	3. First

"Oh my _God,_ Alfred, we're not changing positions again," England groaned. "I'm not going to let you."

"Fuck off, man. You don't tell me what to do anymore," the American replied and tightened his grip. "How the hell did you even get there, anyway? You're obviously cheating somehow or else _I'd_ be the one on top."

"Cheating? I just finally learned all the dirty tricks that _you_ used on_ me_ the last few rounds. Doesn't feel so good, now, does it?"

America only shot him a glare.

"Besides, there's no way I would let _you_ be the one who comes first this time."

"Fuckin' self-centered cu-" His eyes suddenly flew open in surprise as he yelled, "_SHIT!_"

"_HELL YES!_" the Briton cried out as he came first.

America threw down his controller in rage.

Mario Kart is a very stressful and competitive game.


	4. Butterfly Kiss

Have you ever had a neighbor, or really, have you ever known someone that had an absolutely stunning garden? So stunning, in fact, that it made you a little jealous whenever you saw it?

That was England. The garden at his house was incredible, without a doubt; everyone in the surrounding area knew it. 'It's probably the only thing of mine that they _should_ be jealous of,' he always said. But that's a different story for a different time.

In the spring and early summer, when the garden was at it's most beautiful, it became a frequently visited location of England and America. Alfred always would lie, though, saying he went there just because it would make Arthur happy. Truthfully, he loved it too.

He especially loved it on one summer's day. And it wasn't because of the greenery.

.

"Artie, don't move," said the American.

"What?" England froze in place, not even daring to turn his gaze away from the other nation. "Why? Is there something on me?"

"Yes! Look down at your stupid teacup!"

He had never been a fan of bugs. Especially ones that could bite or sting. Cautiously, he glanced down. Low and behold, there was a butterfly sitting on the rim of the delicate cup. Arthur let out a slow sigh of relief, now knowing that the creature was something harmless.

"Don't butterflies like things that are super sweet? How much sugar did you put in your tea today, dude?" Alfred asked with a laugh.

"I.. I didn't use that much! This just happened by coincidence, I'm telling you!" He tried moving the teacup around (gently), hoping that some activity would make it fly off. "Come on, you little bugger. The butterfly bushes are all over _there_.." he muttered.

The butterfly wasn't having it. It continued to sit there and flutter its intricately patterned wings in defiance.

"Haha, yeah right! I bet that stuff is almost pure sugar, otherwise this wouldn't have happened. And you make fun of some things _I _drink.."

"Shut up! You're.." his sentence trailed off. Finally, the paper-thin creature began flying away on its haphazardly path. It made a couple of loops in the air, flittering around 2 two nation's heads before stopping to rest again.

Although, the place it decided to stop this time was on England's lips.

This caused America to burst out into a fit of giggles like an immature kid.

"It can probably smell all that sugary sweet crap on your breath, too!" he managed to say in between breaths.

England scrunched up his face, but didn't move his lips. Instead he just tried gesturing. He made one gesture towards his counterpart that isn't appropriate for kids, then pointed to the fragile insect on his face as if to say 'Get this off of me.'

"C'mon. That's so cute, though. It's like it's giving you a kiss," Alfred argued. "It's making me kinda jealous of it, now!" He patted around the pockets of his jeans. "Shit, I guess I left my phone inside. Wait right there, and don't move again!" In a swift motion, he jumped off of the bench and dashed around to the back door of the house, slamming it behind him.

_What an idiot. Do you have to take pictures of _everything?

_._

He was doing his best not to stir too much, but after what felt like an eternity, the butterfly flapped its translucent wings and started flying off again. This time, it continued on to other sections of the garden and didn't come back. So much for Alfred's picture.

"I'm back, I'm back!" America shouted as he ran back to his spot. "Is it still there?"

"No, it just flew off," England replied. He peered down into his teacup, wondering if it was okay to drink from it again.

"Awe, damn." The dirty blond nation plopped himself down beside his companion, looking rather disappointed. He seemed to perk up within a moment once his curiosity got to him again. "Hey, what did having that butterfly crawling around on your face feel like?"

"Don't put it so crudely like that," he started. "But, well... they're light creatures, so it sort of tickled. For a short time, I suppose you could say it was nice.."

Arthur felt an arm go around his shoulders, and before he knew it Alfred had leaned around to give him a kiss on the lips.

Could you even call it a kiss? Alfred's lips were barely making any contact with his own. Despite that, he stayed there, in that position, for longer than anticipated. And it felt nice.

"So, is that what a butterfly kiss feels like?" he asked when he moved away.

"..Yes."


	5. Meeting

England is at an EU meeting. America starts texting him.

* * *

Alfred: Artie why can't I come to the eu meeting :( I'd be good I promise  
Alfred: Its boring being home alone

_5 minutes passed, and he received no response._

Alfred: and I'm really horny

Arthur: Not right now, Alfred.

Alfred: That got you to answer pretty fast, lol ;) but ofc not right now. you're still in the meeting right?

_There was another pause, and America worried that England wasn't going to text him back for a while._

Arthur: Exactly.  
Arthur: Although, to be honest  
Arthur: I'm sort of randy at the moment, too...

Alfred: Hahaha I knew it. that's what you get for having a super sexy bf to think about  
Alfred: how horny are u though?

Arthur: All I want to do is lay back, spread my legs and let you fuck me as hard as you can.  
Arthur: I don't even care where we do it.

Alfred: Woah there, tiger ;)  
Alfred: That sounds awesome but I'm kinda in the mood for something kinkier today...

Arthur: How kinky?

Alfred: Pirate rp? Idk we haven't done that in a while

Arthur: Good enough.  
Arthur: I'm up for anything today.  
Arthur: Just as long as you fuck me.  
Arthur: Hard.

Alfred: haha yes sir ;)

Arthur: Tie me up, too  
Arthur: If you want to, that is..

Alfred: Mmmm  
Alfred: I'll think about it ;)  
Alfred: tbh I dont remember u ever wanting to be this slutty

Arthur: You obviously don't know me well enough, then.  
Arthur: By the way, I'd also be interested in

Alfred: In what? ?

_Come on, he dropped out of the conversation _now_? That's just mean._

Arthur: Alfred?

Alfred: what?

Arthur: Francis stole my phone after I sent that first response.. He's been the one messaging you and not me.

Alfred: Oh.

Alfred: wait

Alfred: oMfg

Alfred: But do you still wanna have sex later? ? ?


End file.
